Cette nuit là
by Mexxa-01
Summary: Eren n'arrive pas à dormir et essaye de passer le temps Ne vous fier pas juste au résumer et lisez :D


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajima Isayama. Ne faite pas attention à mes fautes d'orthographes. **

**Juste pur vous avertir, je n'ai pas lu le manga j'ai seulement regarder l'anime. **

**Bonne Lecture ~**

* * *

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps. La plupart des soldats qui était sous le commandement du caporal Rivaille était presque tous endormi. Tous sauf quelques un.

Eren n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il tournait dans son lit. Cela était un peux étrange dû à la journée très fatigante qu'il avait passer. Il commençait même à se demander s'il ne devrait pas aller voir Hanji pour qu'elle lui parle de ses recherches ce qui l'endormirait surement, mais il repoussa l'idée aussitôt qu'elle était venu. Il ne voulait pas encore passer une nuit blanche à l'entendre parler.

Eren continua de tourné et tourné, mais rien ne se passait. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être faim, alors il se leva et se rapprocha tranquillement de la porte. Il entrouvrit la porte qui se faisait entendre par un fort grincement.

Au début, Eren était un peu inquiet, car il avait peur d'avoir réveiller quelqu'un. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis ouvrit la porte un peux plus pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir.

S'attendant à voir Levi, Eren fut surpris de ne pas le voir assit sur la chaise qui était à côté de sa porte. Il se sentait aussi un peu soulager qu'il ne sois pas là, car , s'il aurait sut qu'il n'était pas encore endormi, Eren aurait eu un regard noir et sûrement un cou de pied pour aller se recoucher de la part de Levi.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Eren resta dans le cadre de porte et finalement décida que peut-être manger quelque chose l'aidera à se rendormir. Il sortit de la chambre laissant la porte entrouverte pour ne pas faire trop de bruit de peur de vraiment réveiller quelqu'un cette fois si et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Eren emprunta le couloir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il passait devant toute les chambres en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, un bruit attira son attention. Ce son était très peux distinct, mais cela ressemblait à des voix.

Étant curieux de nature, Eren cherchais d'où venait les voix et se rendit compte que cela venait de la chambre de Levi. Il s'avança doucement de la porte en étant le plus silencieux possible. Il voulait écouter ce qui se passait, mais son subconscient lui disait que c'était mal d'écouter aux porte, mais il ne pus s'empêcher de coller son oreille sur la porte.

Au début, les voix n'étaient pas clair, mais, après plusieurs minutes, Eren réussi à percevoir la voix de Levi, mais la deuxième voix lui restait inconnu. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que cette voix n'était pas si inconnu que ça.

Eren se concentra pour essayer de mieux distinguer la deuxième voix, mais en vain. Après avoir abandonner le mission de savoir qui était avec le caporal, Il se concentra à savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Il pouvait entendre son nom à quelque reprise et plusieurs mots, mais Eren ne pouvait pas entendre des phrases complètes distinctes.

Ne voyant aucun intérêt à continu d'écouter à la porte de Levi, Eren se décolla doucement de la porte et décida d'aller dans la cuisine pour suivre sa première idée, mais un bruit plus fort que les voix qu'ils entendaient plutôt attira l'attention du jeune soldat. Le bruit ressemblais à des livres qui avait tombé au sol.

Eren se rapprocha pour une deuxième fois de la porte et écouta plus attentivement ce qui se passait. Durant un moment, presque aucun son ne traversa la porte et c'est après plusieurs secondes qu'Eren entendit Levi parler.

«- Tu- ... Se soir- ... Erwin . »

_Erwin ?!_ Eren fut surpris d'entendre ce nom. Pourtant la voix ressemblait bien à celle du commandant Erwin. _Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fait dans la chambre du caporal ?_

Eren essayait du mieux qu'il peux pour distinguer une phrase complète venant sois de Levi ou de Erwin, mais il ne réussi pas. Ils parlaient tout les deux trop bas pour qu'il puisse entendre un phrase.

Un silence retomba pour une deuxième fois de l'autre côté de la porte, mais il fut vite briser par un autre son, mais, cette fois si, il ne parlait pas. C'était des sons qui avait envahi la pièce. Des gémissement plus précisément.

Eren fut surpris d'entendre des gémissements venant de la voix de Levi. Lui qui était si sérieux. Eren recula un peux de la porte, mais il resta tout de même proche. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Levi qui lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Après s'avoir un peux calmer, Eren regarda la porte et repartit vers sa chambre laissant les gémissements qui devenait de plus en plus claire derrière lui.

Quand il revient finalement à sa chambre, Eren ne se souciais plus s'il avait réveiller quelqu'un en fermant la porte assez bruyamment et se coucha sur son lit, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur lui faisait mal et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser étant le caporal. Après s'être un peux calmer, son mal au cœur se calma, mais les sons que Levi avait produit restait dans sa tête. Ils ne voulaient pas partir de sa tête, mais il devait les effacer. Il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère, mais malheureusement c'est ce qui est arriver.

Eren s'était fait un image mentale pas très catholique de Levi et, avec le sons de sa voix qui ne voulais pas partir, il regretta de s'être lever en plaine nuit. Il s'avait qu'après cette nuit, il ne sera plus capable de regarder Levi dans les yeux sans avoir le honte de ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

**:D **

**Je ne savais pas trop comment finir ça, alors voila ! C'est tout ce que je peux faire ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus et laisser moi un review pour savoir ce que vous pensez. Oh ! Et n'oublier pas d'aller jeter un cou d'œil à mes autre fanfics c; **


End file.
